Crimson X Violet
by ChaosSeeker
Summary: It's been years since Elsword's sister went missing, and he is resolved to surpass her. And now, how will Elsword went through his high school life? As He encounters certain individuals, the untold stories is about to be unfolded. Read to find out! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! It's me Chaos! This is my first Elsword Fanfic, I hope you are enjoying it~ =3**

**Oh right, since this is Elsword in School's mode, everyone is human, 'kay? =3**

**As for their appearances and attitude, I'm following on what Elwiki described. But of course, they are all students here =3**

**They are as follows :**

* * *

**Elsword : Lord Knight**

**Aisha : Void Princess (I think I'll go with this one)**

**Rena : Grand Archer (She is human here)**

**Raven : Blade Master (He's a normal human, with no Nasod Arm of course =3)**

**Eve : Code Battle Seraph (She is human here)**

**Chung : Deadly Chaser (I think I'll go with this)**

**Ara : Sakra Devanam (Well, there's no other choice yet =_=)**

* * *

**As for the disclaimer : I don't own Elsword, just the story =3**

**Enjoy~ =3**

* * *

**Crimson X Violet**

* * *

_-Sometimes_

_No matter how well I've done a great job at everything... I still feel this feeling of being powerless._

_I was always in awe... in admiration, with someone who I regarded so highly._

_-My Sister._

_Even since I was little, I've been spending my time to train, and to do things beyond people of my age – And probably even those who are older than me – able to do._

_-And yet._

_When I saw at my sister... All I would always see is how she would stand up, high and proud, with me, always seeing her back._

_Even when people call me a prodigy – There will be always an impassable wall between me and my sister. She is beyond my league._

_No matter how much I tried... I still couldn't reach her – Let alone surpassing her._

_-My Family._

_For generations, we've been an ally of justice._

_And that... is how my father and mother... they all passed away._

_-No._

_It's more like... they went missing when I was a child, and never to return even until now._

_Many believed that they died in action, but my sister, on the contrary, she believed that they still alive somewhere._

_Following their step, my sister swore to find whoever behind the cause._

_-However._

_Years has passed, and just like my parents, her whereabouts is unknown._

_-But I believe it._

_She is still out there... somewhere._

_-Oh right_

_I haven't introduced myself, my name is Elsword._

_And here is, how my story goes..._

* * *

Elsword's POV

* * *

As of me now, I am a Sophomore in this Elrios University.

Actually, saying it as 'Elrios High' is what describes it better – But since people here are already accustomed to it, I stick to it as well.

"Kyaaa~!"

Glancing sideways to where the squeals are coming from, I couldn't be surprised anymore.

-Raven.

As popular as always, the girls were screaming at the very sight of him, entering the gate and walking in as if he could care less.

His tidy black hair and golden eyes shows his perfect calmness. His eyes is piercing and uncaring as always while radiating an aura that easily makes him the center of people's attention while staying cool as usual.

But say, is it just me, or some of the girls there just fainted?

"Yo, Elsword."

Calm and cool as his usual demeanor, he greeted me.

"Somebody seems really popular in the early morning, isn't he?"

"*sigh* I wouldn't mind swapping place with you if you want it so badly."

"...You make it sounds as if I was never popular to begin with."

"Nah, I am not saying that... _just implying it_..."

"I heard that!"

As I sighed, he chuckled.

Surely enough, we both get along awfully well with each other.

* * *

"...I take it that you don't even know which class you are belong to, Elsword..."

"No! Of course I know it! I just need some time for it! Well... let's see..."

-Ghk.

Truthfully speaking, Raven is right – I have no clue on where my class is.

I'm just putting a front here.

-As for Raven.

*sigh*

Seemingly hopeless, he finally answerred.

"Your class is the same as mine. Remember now?"

"Yeah! Of course! How could I forgot it? Haha...hahaha..."

"...I'll pretend that you already know it if you want to."

*Stab*

...

...It felt like a spear just stabbed through me.

"Guh... spare me Raven... the class isn't even starting yet..."

-Man.

First, he implied that I am not popular – That's one ouch.

Second, he pretend as if I know it already with his usual sarcasm – That's two alright.

I hate to mention this, but I kind of stubborn in certain things, you know.

While on the other hand, Raven may seems silent for almost all of the time – But if you had known him better, you will find on how sarcasstic he can be.

And seeing that Raven's words easily pierces through me... Really, give me a break here.

"And to top it off, perhaps you forgot the way to the class? Need a help?"

-hey.

Obviously that tone and smile of yours is giving off your sarcasm you know.

"*sigh* Something told me to not buying that. I guess I'll just go get myself a drink, you may go to the class first—"

-Before I could finish my words.

Being the one walking in front, as I make a turn to the left. Something hit my head, really, really hard...

"Oww... what the heck—"

I'm now speechless.

-Why. You ask?

It seemed that I bumped with a girl before I could notice it. And...

Let's just say... Other than the weird position we both are in, It seemed that I got my face between both of her legs as it kissed the ground.

-And.

Due to some unlucky coincidence... Guh, I hate to say this, but her skirt is lifted dangerously high – letting me see what's under it.

"...!"

Half recovered from her dizziness, she quickly fixed her skirt and, uh... covered 'it' from me.

I don't have to mention on how red our face is – I'm afraid that it might be on par as my hair by now.

(This girl...)

Other than wearing a uniform different than any of us, She got a nice twin tailed purple hair other than the fact that she looks pretty cute, if you take a closer look at her.

In my opinion, I found her pretty.

(Wait, I shouldn't be thinking of these things now...)

I better apologize before things got troublesome.

(Let's see if I can make a smooth recovery out of this...)

"Umm... Sorry?"

*Whuu*

...

As if a wind just passed by the two of us—

This silence... it feels dreadful...

-Obviously.

It's a total failure.

This line – Didn't work at all.

"Y-You...!"

"Wait! It was all a concidence—!"

"YOU PERVERT!"

...

...I'm finished.

*SMACK!*

* * *

"Ahahahahaha~! Man! Aren't that priceless!"

"Jeez, would you stop adding salt into my injuries already, Raven!?"

"Haha, sorry, I kind of got carried away. Ha... haha... hahahahaha~!"

"Well... You ARE getting carried away!"

"Haha... ha... Sorry, my bad."

"*sigh* Whatever..."

-Man.

Resting my head on my desk powerlessly, I can still feel the burning sting that came from my cheek.

That girl... she really isn't holding back at all – Man, it's frigging hurts...

Raven said that it left a good mark on my face – Well obviously, she slapped me really hard.

(Who is she anyway?)

Now that I think about it, this is the first time I ever saw her as well.

"—And now, I will introduce you to a new transfer student. Please come in~"

From here, I can hear Miss Ariel said something.

-But I could care less.

Still got my head inside the barricade of my arms, I recalled the moment that just happened back then.

(Gah! That's very embarrassing...!)

I felt so embarrassed that I might die now. Damn it.

Well, it's not like I did that intentionally – So... What already happened can't be count as my fault, right?

"...Oi, Elsword—"

"Not now, Raven."

Just leave me alone for now. I don't want to think of anything right now.

For now, I just want to clear my head out of any of these unnecessary thought that might kill me dearly – Damn, that's just embarrassing... How many times have I said that?

"But Elsword—"

"Oh, fine! What is it!?"

"...'That'."

Being both who sat nearly he most behind among the seat in the class, his finger pointed at one point to the front where—

"!"

...

...

...

YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME...!

*BAM!*

"Eh..?"

"What was that?"

"*sigh* I told you Elsword. I told you..."

Okay...

Now that, is seriously something...

-And now.

The whole class's attention are onto me. Great.

I just made a commotion.

"Elsword, are you alright?"

"Ugh, I'm fine ma'am. Just kind of slipped a little."

Actually, falling backward from your seat that hard is never considered as 'a little' at all.

-But I got a good reason for this.

Getting from where I am—

"!"

At almost the same time, both of us pointed to each other.

"You..! You're the one from back then..!"

Apparently, we happen to shout out the same thing.

"You! You Immoral, Perverted, Lecherous Jerk!"

Wh—

What the heck!?

"What the hell!? It was a all coincidence! And to top it off, I already said sorry, why would slapped at me like that!?"

"Shut up! It doesn't change any fact at all! You saw it, Didn't you!?"

"It was all coincidence, damn it! How many times should I say that!?"

"Shut up! You Stubborn Jerk! It's obviously your fault!"

"I didn't do anything! Holy Hell, you're damn obnoxious!"

-I

Trust me – I have no idea on how I could even go for this heated argument. Trust me.

But it's just that... I didn't do anything here – I even said sorry!

Clearly, I can't take this.

-And as our argument goes.

The class... is dreafully silent.

It seemed that our sudden outburst silenced everyone equally – Anyway, did I saw Miss Ariel hiding behind her desk?

-Great.

It is still the first day at school, and I already own a bad reputation now – Clearly this is going to be a problem.

"Umm... Elsword? Meet Aisha... Our new transfer student..."

With her hands trembling and a forced smile, Miss Ariel introduced her to me – I take it that she noticed that I wasn't paying attention back then.

(Anyway... Aisha, huh?)

* * *

"Alright, it is decided. Aisha will be the class president."

Sure enough, most of the boys cheered up for this – Excluding me, and Raven, that is.

As for him, Raven is actually elected by the girls – Well, the girls are into him after all – which he declined politely.

And as one of the two most chosen candidate is no more, Aisha is picked as one.

"Thank you everyone~ I will do my best~"

Sweetly smiling in front of everyone, Aisha.

That got some of the boys mesmerized by her smile.

-And

Some even commented on her 'lovely and angelic smile' or whatever that is.

-But you know what I want to say?

Rather than an Angel descended from heaven, she's more like a Demon coming straight out of hell for me.

* * *

It's after school now, and here I am, walking through the gate as usual.

So far, things sounds good – Other than fact that Aisha's fans screams can be heard from here from time... to time...

"Ghk, It's Aisha here, Aisha that, Aisha, Aisha, and Aisha wherever I go!"

-Trust me.

From the class, to the entrance gate – I can no longer count on how many time have Aisha's name being called by her just-became-a fan.

Of course, there's so many of them.

"It bothers you that much, I take it?"

From my side, Raven commented.

"Jeez! What's so good about her anyway!? She's just pretty, smart, bright, popular, and... ugh! Jeez fine! She's all that good alright!"

"*chuckle* you seemed to dislike her that much."

"Bloody hell I am! I mean, just how come did such an obnoxious and irrittating person can be so popular! The world has just gone insane."

"*chuckle* I see... so you don't like seeing her being popular with boys, isn't it?"

-Hmm?

What was that just now?

"Hmm? Did you say something Raven?"

"Nah, I didn't say anything."

"...You're obviously saying something."

Before I could finish, I can feel his hand collided with my forehead, as if he is knocking a door.

"Hey, what was that for!?"

"You're sulking way too much now. Cool your head a little, Elsword. That way, you will see something more than you would ever find nor imagine."

-Huh?

What's that suppose to mean?

"Well then, I'll be off. See ya."

-With that, Raven is gone.

And apparently, seeing the horde of girls that are chasing him... yeah, I take it that he ran away before his fans might caught up with him.

(Well then, that leaves...)

"Come on Aisha, I'll walk you home!"

"No! She's with me first!"

"Shut it! She's with me, can't you see!?"

"You're the one who can't see it, obviously!"

"Why you—"

"Err... haha... guys?"

-Hoo Boy.

If that keeps up, she might caught up within the riot and eventually, a meaningless fight between her fans.

(There's no helping it then...)

I hate to do something so troublesome – But I guess I just can't let it be after all.

Sighing as I am (knowing that this will brought me so much trouble afterwards), I quickly grabbed her hand. This attract the attention of the boys.

"Sorry guys, but she is walking home with me."

"Eh?"

"We are walking home, right, Aisha?"

-In order to convince them.

Putting up my serious face as usual, I got my voice firm and clear, as if stating what is right.

Other than that, with no hesitation, I gazed into her eyes, trying to convince as if they were saying 'say yes'.

"Uh..yeah! Sorry guys, but I am walking home with him."

"What!? No fair!"

They all shouted in unison.

And as if being aggressive, they suddenly circling us as if performing a barricade – They're a very passionate and fanatic fan, huh?

-But.

Something feels not right.

"Sorry, but we can't let you go then."

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Coming out of the blue and snatched her away like that!?"

"F*ck off Elsword! Obviously you're blackmailing her or something!"

"You both are not even in such a good term with others, there's no reason for you to walk with her!"

...

It was all goes on... and on... and... on.

-Sigh.

I seriously am unpopular aren't I?

-Still.

The fact that I just want to let her walking back to her home safely took first in my priority now.

(Let's see if I can pull this off...)

-My sister ever taught me this.

Whenever you are surrounded by thugs or a crowd of people who are against you – instead of being angry or panicked, try to be as relaxed as possible.

Following that, I closed my eyes, I could care less of whatever they are saying now.

-And.

What comes next was—

"GO...AWAY..."

Turn your feeling of rage into a greater ability of intimidation.

And to add in, as if a part of it. Open your eyes, and direct your whole rage at it, but do it in a calm way as if what they did are futile against you. There's no need to be angry or anything here.

All that is needed... Is one statement... to make them don't want to bother with you anymore.

"...!"

-The result?

Just by such simple words, I easily make them feel afraid of me.

Not wasting this opportunity, I kept my silent act while gently got Aisha out of the commotion.

As I walked, they give me a way to walk away – As I thought. That's what would be their response.

* * *

(Now that we got ourselves away from the school...)

"Ah... say, Aisha?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Hmm? Did something bothers you?"

"Oh no, nothing, ahahaha..."

"?"

I don't know why, but I guess I better not think much about it.

"Anyway, I forgot to ask... Where did you live?"

"What? You've been walking me home and you had no idea where it is!?"

"Well... yeah... sorta."

How could I forget something so vital such as that!

(God... I feel like a fool...)

"*sigh* You really are hopeless..."

"Well, sorry for being hopeless!"

"...Seesh, really... _Although you look cool back then_..."

"Eh? You say something?"

"Huh? Ah, no, ahaha, ha... Are you hungry?"

...that came out of nowhere.

She seems to be trying to hide something just now... whatever.

Come to think of it again, I couldn't hear it clearly thanks to the sounds of cars passing by just now – I'm just mishearing something then.

-As for the hungry part.

"Nah, I'm not hungry at all"

Before I could finish, the sound out of my stomach betrayed me.

-Damn.

"Well~?"

"...Fine. I guess I am."

"Then I know the best place! Follow me!"

"Wha, hey!"

-And now.

It's her turn, dragging me.

* * *

-Estella Cafe

That's the name of the cafe she dragged me in.

Just by a single glance, you can tell that this cafe is mean pretty much, for the elites of society. It really is extravagant no matter where you look at?

-But.

"Psst. Aren't this place looks... expensive?"

"Don't worry, this place is belong to a friend of mine, we don't have to pay as much as the price said."

-Lucky me then.

And that's quite convenient to have an acquaintance at this kind of place. That's trully something.

"May I take your order, sir—Oh, my, if it isn't miss Aisha. How may I help you?"

"Oh if it isn't you, Oberon. I'll just have the usual please. What about you Elsword?"

"Uh... I think I'll just got the same as you."

"Okay, that will be two then, Oberon."

"Very well, I shall have your order delivered shortly. And should I call miss Eve, perhaps?"

"Yes please."

With that, the butler – Oberon – left.

"Eve?"

"That's the owner of this place, and she should be here by—"

"Hello Aisha, what brings you here—Oh, this is most unusual. Your boyfriend?"

*BLUSH*

That—

That literrally came out of nowhere!

Again, the redness took over our face.

"Wh-WHAT? No, No! I just happen to meet him and he is hungry, that's all! He is not my boyfriend at all!"

"No! Of course not! And... hey... you make it sounds as if I am a beggars..."

A moment of pause, before we laughed together.

-But really.

This girl – Eve – If I have to say it, she is rather expressionless.

Even as we laugh, unlike both of us, she merely chuckled while covering her mouth. I can't really call that laughing, can I?

-But then again...

Reality speaking, both Aisha's and My laugh were quite forced... Let's just forget that.

As for now, the three of us can be seen on the same table.

"So, you were on the same class?"

"Yeah, Aisha just transferred here."

"I see, then you must be Elsword."

...Eh?

"How did you know my name?"

"It's very simple, actually."

As if a master, she claps her hands two times, calling a butler to where she is—

-WAIT.

"RAVEN!?"

-Yeah.

This butler... no doubt. He IS Raven.

"Haha, you look surprised, Elsword."

"Of course I am! You work here?"

"Part-Timing, you can say."

-I see.

So Raven is a part-timer at this place? That's something new.

"Raven told me about the class I will be in."

"Class?"

"*sigh* I take it you are not even listening to Miss Ariel earlier, Well, let me explain it, shall I?"

Right after Eve, Aisha explained it to me.

"Remember the 3 empty seat on the class?"

-The 3 empty seat on the class...

Yes, I recalled that there are three that is still remain empty.

"Why is that?"

"Those other 3 seats are mean for the transfer students who will be joining us in any time of this semester."

Raven is the one who answered it for me.

"Then, that mean, Eve is—"

"I am one of the transfer students who will be joining your class."

-So that's how it is.

Other than Aisha and Eve.. that leaves another two person then.

What kind of person will they be?

* * *

"Alright, we will be going back now, Eve~"

"You're not going home, Raven?"

"Nah, I still got some stuff to do. You may walk her home now."

-Sure enough.

This time, we are going on the right way.

* * *

"Alright, this is it."

"Thanks for walking me home, Elsword~"

-Ah.

I know that people said that her smile is angelic or anything but—

This, is the first time she actually ever smiled at me.

-And I got to say.

It's cute, and refreshing to look at.

"I guess a demon is completely not describing her after all, huh?"

"Huh? You say something?"

"Oh, huh? Nope, why?"

I can't believe that I was actually saying that out loud – Good thing she didn't hear it.

"Well, then, umm..."

"What?"

...eh?

Is it just me or... Is Aisha blushing while looking down to the ground?

-Somewhat.

It just felt... strange.

"Perhaps, tommorrow... uhh... Can, can you walk me home... again, sometimes?"

...

...

Doesn't that mean...

"Uh, What!?"

Okay, that surprised me.

I never thought that would actually came out of her!

(Does that mean...!)

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I just find it as necessary in case something like before happened again, I can rely you on it... right?"

"Uh... yeah, sure."

...

The atmosphere is getting awkward...

(What the heck with this silence!?)

For some unknown reason, I found this silence somewhat... uncomfortable.

-And probably, it's not only that.

But what?

(Anyway, I better break this silence...)

"Well then, I'll be seeing you again, see you!"

With that, I left.

* * *

Third Person's POV

* * *

As Elsword left, Aisha found her way flopped onto her bed.

Red as tomato her face is – She was so embarrassed, knowing that she just actually asked him to walk her home... again.

_Why did I say that? _She questioned herself.

And then, she recalled all that happened today.

On how she argued with him... On how he scare people away that time... and on how he walked her home.

"Strange..."

She unconsciously said it.

-At that one time.

She remember on how cold his eyes is. How she couldn't say no back then. And also how she actually think that sometimes, he can be very manly and cool that—

As the thought flod in, she quickly shook her head, shrugging away the thought.

-Still.

She couldn't help but thinking about the certain Red-Headed boy whom she just met this day and questioned herself. _What's wrong with me…?_

* * *

_While On the other hand..._

* * *

"Aisha huh?"

As Elsword walked, cruising through the night, his mind drifted to the moments he spent with the purple-haired girl he just met.

-And now that he think about it again.

That's the first time he ever actually touch a girl's skin.

Opening his palm, he was thinking on how soft it was – Her skin – and also, the fact on how nice she smells to him—

Cutting his line of thought, he quickly snapped back to reality and asked to himself. _What the hell am I thinking!?_

Shrugging the thought away, his mind is now preoccupied on why he would jumped into the crowd and even grabbed Aisha's hand back then.

He knows that she could care less of her, and much less, he doesn't like her at all.

-Still

It bugs him. That even he questioned it himself. _Come to think of it again, why would I do that in the first place...?_

* * *

_However, one thing that none of them notice at all..._

* * *

From the top at the tallest of buildings in the city, one silhouette, can be seen.

His eyes gaze into the far distance lies before him. His face is calm despite on how strong the breeze of wind that brushed his skins.

As his silver hair blown by the wind, those dark blue eyes of his reflected the lights of the night – As if reminiscing something.

"Elsa... How long has it been?"

*Whuu*

Talking to particularly no one, the man said it.

*sigh*

As he said, what comes after was his sighing, followed by a smile formed on his face.

"But come to think of it again, that's more like you, isn't it? Well then..."

Turning around from the view of the city in the night—

"I'll be off. Elsa."

The man walked away as he vanished within the dark of night.

* * *

Alright, that wraps it up for the first chapter! =3

I'm still a beginner at this, so please tell me what you think about it in the review, 'Kay? =3

Until then, see you! =3

* * *

Notes :

-The other Characters will came out later. =3

-The man on the last part of the chapter... I'll tell you more about him later =3


	2. Chapter 2 : Under The Full Moon

**Yo Guys! Back with me, Chaos =3**

**Well, I'm glad that many of you like it, I guess =3 And just to make sure, I'm not copying anyone's work =3 I've been reading Elhigh itself and I think it's a great story =3**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Elsword, just the story =3**

**Anyway, here's chapter two! =3 (Sorry if this chapter is too long but still, Happy reading~ =3)**

* * *

**Crimson X Violet 2**

* * *

Third Person's POV

* * *

"Ghk..."

Grunting as he woke up, The black haired guy got up from his bed, sitting at the edge of it while gathering his consciousness.

-Yes.

That guy is no other than Raven.

_Hmm... What time is it now?_ He asked while looking at the clock on the wall. 04.30 AM is what describes the time.

_No wonder it is still dark, I guess I'm up just that early, huh?_ Brushing his eyes lazily, he went to the bathroom and washed his face. His golden eyes reflected on the mirror before him.

-Their gaze are as piercing as always.

Drying his hair and face as his thought goes on, he is thinking on what he should do in this early morning – Where the sun is not even set yet.

* * *

Following his instinct, he walked out of the balcony, letting the wind breezes as he looked at the scenery of the city in this morning.

-Yes.

Raven himself is fully aware that, he lives in an apartment. At this kind of hour, where the peaceful silence is still reserved for him, seeing that other people have yet to wake up, is one time he treasured – Being that it will gave him a calm feeling and letting him be at ease to think on whatever crossed his mind.

*Whuu*

"..."

With his eyes that gaze into the very far distance—

He remembered all the thing that had happened in the past... the thing that he experienced by himself.

-Even now.

He can still remember on how he was, as a little child, seeing the madly dancing blaze that engulfed his hometown as if they are being burned into his memory deeply.

At that time, he lost his whole family... his friends, as he is the only survivor... and most of all, one of his best childhood friend he ever had—

-Seris.

Under the menacing flame that burned the whole town... he is the only survivor. Even up to this point, he can still remember it, the name of the city he used to live at.

-Velder.

He never knew the cause of such devastation, and he couldn't remember clearly as to what happened at that time – It's been 9 years for the Raven-haired guy, after all.

All that he remembered was, a day after that, people found him and got him to safety – They said that he was buried under the rubbles. It is a miracle that he managed to live.

After that, he got himself taken care by an orphanage. Still, the fact that he is the only survivor and the only living witness to such tragedy scarred deep in him – Making him a very silent, and nearly untalkable person.

-However.

At one time where he is sitting all alone, not playing like the other children on his age, he remembered one person.

One very person... That is not afraid of him as others does.

Her name was—

"Raven~!"

"Wha-!"

Completely deep in thought, he doesn't even realize that someone was already behind him.

"Rena! Don't—"

*poke*

As he turned his face around, he got a finger poked his cheek.

"Uwaah~ He really is taking it! Ahahahahaha~"

"Why you..."

With a twistedly complex expression in face, With his mouth smiling, and yet, with a nerve popped out of his head, even he found a hard time on whether to be irrittated or he should be laughing it off by now.

-However.

Seeing her lovely and innocent smile mean to show that she is cheering him up – The thought on complaining vanished just as immediately.

"*sigh* You should stop scaring the hell out of me, Rena. Really..."

"Well~ I couldn't help it~ You seems like you're about to kill people anyway, so I thought on cheering you up!"

"And that works alright... In a way. Come to think of it, since when did you got here?"

"Since 30 minutes ago. I take it that you were in a very deep thought that you don't even recognized the sun is up already, no? Raven?"

Turning around to where his vision was to make sure, just as she said, he can see the sun now.

_Ah right. Now that I'm out of my trance – Sure enough, the morning sun can be seen on the sky now._ He thought.

"*sigh* I'm at lost here, Rena. You got me good alright."

Raising both hands as a sign of defeat, he got a smile on his face as if he is satisfied with the outcome – As always, Rena sure knows how to cheer him up.

At least now, He is back to his usual self that everybody knows.

"Anyway, the breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes~"

"Then I guess I'll take the bath now."

* * *

Raven's POV

* * *

-As always.

Rena's cooking is the finest one will ever get. Trust me, she is very good at it.

"Is it to your likings, Raven~?"

"I could never ask for more, Rena. You know that."

As for now, we have our breakfast on the counter my apartment got.

-And.

Continuing on my story earlier, the only person who isn't afraid of me is no other than Rena.

I recalled that, while the others are avoiding me, she is the only one who would came to me – Even when I already told her to leave me alone and such.

-But one thing that I always take note off.

Even when I always told her to go away, it's not like I even moved away from where I used to be – That goes even at the night, where others had fallen asleep.

-Probably.

The fact that her smile are such one would describe like a radiance of sun itself, I can't help but getting used to it that it explains our daily routines back then – With me, always telling her to go away. And her, always playing with me even after what I said.

Before I know, we've been very close to each other – And the fact that I am opened up more to people now compared to back then, is probably because of her.

You can see this mostly on how I interact with Elsword. Well, he is one that is rather stubborn and serious – Explaining why being around him, and making the fun out of him seems worth it.

"Oh my, look at the time, we are going to be late...!"

As she exclaimed, Rena quickly finished her meal, and prepared to leave.

"See you at the school, Raven!"

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!"

Before I can say, She already dashed away.

Well, I better pick the pace up then. Got my jacket with a Wolf's insignia behind it and my shoes ready, I made my dash toward the school.

* * *

Third Person's POV

* * *

As it is Wednesday, there are three things that students are normally doing after the classes is over.

One, they are going to their respective clubs. Two, they would go and hang out with their friends. And Three, they would just go home and taking their well earned rest.

-However.

Wednesday – As most of the students know – is the day where some clubs are making their appearances back after the long holiday.

-One of them.

At one place, the North Training Gym, where many people can be seen gather to watch a performance, many of the girls are cheering up and squealling like a fanatic they are. And there is one reason that explains it all.

-Raven.

"Kyaaa~!"

"He's so cool~!"

So many cheers from the girls can be heard from the side.

-While on the other hand.

Raven, swinging his wooden rapier-sword (Much like the slender version of Shinai) faster than the eye can see, he easily brought down the other 7 fencers going against him with his wind-like steps and rhythmical movement. It was all done in a single moment – Earning even more cheers and squealling of the girls from the sides.

-Yes.

This club where Raven is, is the Fencing Club.

As another raid came from the other fencers – Raven, twirling his wooden rapier, rhythmically dodging every last of their flurry of swings simultaneously—

And as they are all lined up in front of him – That's where it all happened.

-Within that single moment.

Dashing with his wind like steps, he immediately got himself behind all of them. Which is followed by all of them, falling one by one before him.

"...One Flash."

Raven muttered under his breath calmly, as if enchanting the name of his move he done just now.

With this, he is the only fencer left who is still wearing the protection gear. Seeing that the exhibition match is over (more like a battle royale, actually), Raven took off his mask and shook his hair as if to relieve himself out of the heat in wearing the mask – this, of course, own even more cheers and squealls out of his fans.

-With this, 27 is down. Only one remains.

"As expected of you Raven. Flawless as always."

From one of the other fencers who were sitting – One, that isn't wearing any protective gears at all.

"I'm still far below you if you look at reality, Club President. Or should I say—"

Turning to where the voice came, the image of one fencer, with his blood colored attire which differs from others can be seen.

"—Edan."

Raven called his name.

"Well then, you may take a break now. I'll close the exhibition for now."

"...You were just using me so we can attract the other student to join us, weren't you Edan?"

"...I have no idea what you were talking about. Alright, it's time to close the curtain."

_...You're obviously doing that on purpose! But then again, it's not like it's a problem for me so... whatever. But what's more..._ As Raven's though goes, he steal a glance at where a certain blonde haired girl is.

-Rena.

Seeing the girl waved at him with a wink as if saying _'Good Job Raven.'_, Raven replied with a single smile across his face – Which is, although unintentionally, brought the girls who are happen to saw it fainted with a dreamy face other than Rena.

And sure enough, the exhibition of the fencing club is over now. With Edan said it through the mike, the fencing club is now open for recruitment of new member—

"—However, as the finale from us. Allow me to make close this exhibition with one epic match from ours. It's me, VS Raven!"

From the side, Raven nearly choked by his own drink as he heard that.

"...Say What?"

-However.

As Raven's voice of comment already drown within the voice of the cheering fans, he can no longer object it. _It's Edan we're talking here... I should have known better... Well, since it's already come to this, there's no backing down now then._ Raven thought.

"*sigh* You sure have your own way, Edan. Anyway, wouldn't you wear any protective gear at all?"

"They'll just weight me down. Besides, I hate wearing something that will only make me feel comfortable."

"I see. Well then—"

As each sides grabbed their equipments : Raven, with his White jacket that got a wolf insignia on it while taking a wooden rapier-sword. And Edan, wearing his Red and black lined jacket while got himself another wooden rapier other than the one Raven got.

"Edan-senpai is actually onto it!? For real!?"

"The Wolf Fang Versus The Legendary Blood Edge!?"

"Didn't see this coming-!"

"This going to be epic!"

"Guys! Help me with the pictures here!"

And so many comments can be heard throughout the whole place.

-Of Course.

Raven know what it means. In the world of Fencing, those two titles are well known for everyone across the Elrios as the best among the best.

Believe it or not, those two titles are among the highest 3 in the world of Fencing – And everyone who are fans of this club know it.

_Wolf Fang huh? It's been quite a while since I'm last called that. However... _As Raven's thought goes, his eyes are drifted harply at where Edan is. He can see that Edan smiled at him but... despite the smile on his face, he can tell that his eyes is akin to that of a predator, eyeing at his prey, ready to bite them at any time his prey lower his guard.

_Talking about a battle maniac as my opponent... And If I have to take it into account, Edan is the 1st ranked of all fencer in the whole Elrios despite of the age while I am just simply the 3rd in rank... will I be able to pull this off? We'll see about that..._ Raven couldn't help but sighed, which then turned into a fearless grin.

"...Seems like you're up to the challenge, Raven."

With this, both fencers readied their rapiers.

"En Garde!"

As both fencers shouthed, the place fell silent for a while, and then back just as usual – as the students are wondering on what will happen next. But...

"...Aren't you going to make a move, Edan?"

"Haha, easy Raven, you know what they say. Patience is virtue."

"*sigh* I take it that you're hoping I will let my guard down. Sorry, but that's not going to happen—"

As Raven glanced to where Rena is, he can see that she is now chatting with a blonde spiky haired and blue eyed boy. The fact they chatted as if they had known each other for a long time somewhat, making Raven slightly annoyed for some reason that he didn't even know.

_Who the heck is that guy? And now that I think about it, that's not our school's uniform, isn't it? _Before Raven able to think of anything else, the golden haired boy reached out his hand, stroking Rena's hair gently, and take a leave that is happen to stuck on her hair. As the boy laughed, Rena can be seen blushed a little.

For some odd reason that even Raven himself didn't know, he felt somewhat bothered with what he saw, and the fact that his stomach felt as if they are full of butterflies, which ticks him off.

_Alright, now it bugs me. Not only did he act all friendly on her, but why would Rena blush like that? Sure enough, she got lots of fans, but to think that she would actually ever made that kind of expression—_Raven's thought immediately cut by one, loud voice came just right in front of him.

"A chance!"

"-!"

Shaa! Raven narrowly escaped from one thrust of Edan's Rapier, mean for his head.

* * *

Raven's POV

* * *

"-!"

-Shaa!

Ghk, that was close. Did I way too preoccupied that Edan actually noticed it?

-But what's more.

The fact that in a single seconds, Edan closed the around 7 meter gaps between us... yes, I'm more than knowing of what that move of his is.

-Shadow Piercing.

Originally, It was a technique where you move in a straight-forward direction with a single burst of speed that allow you to move faster than the eye can see for a short range without making any sound at all – It's called Shadow Step.

-And.

Shadow Piercing is the continuation of it. Using the burst of speed from Shadow Step, you'll use it to lunge forward, thrusting your rapier, and making an even faster attacking momentum at your opponent – Albeit using this means that you're cancelling your Shadow Step. Seeing that you're using the whole momentum left into one thrust of attack.

-But.

As you can see... It really is effective – Even when I actually dodged it, I can feel a scar made on my right cheek.

"Uwooh! It came out! Edan-senpai's favourite move!"

"Shadow Piercing! He actually use it!"

"Gah! The picture is blurry because he is too fast!"

"So cool~!"

...

...Is it just me, or the crowd is just getting noisy now? Seriously.

"Focus Raven. It doesn't even take a genius to notice that as a chance."

"...I admit it, I got myself bad there. However, it won't happen for the second time."

"Good to hear that."

Again, Edan readied himself. That stance... even though it is not showing it, I take that he will use it again.

-Shadow Piercing.

"-Haa!"

(!)

-Fast.

Less than a second, I can see that rapier already in front of me for some good inches, yet again.

-However.

As he is already using his Shadow Piercing, Using Shadow Step to move out of it, now, I got myself behind Edan's back.

"-!"

It seemed that he noticed as well – But knowing that my rapier is already about to hit him, I take it that it's too late even for him now—

-Shh!

"-!"

"...Not bad, Raven. But not good enough."

...It seems I forgot one important thing here. Attacking Edan from behind him is considerably an ultimate failure.

I don't really know the details nor where it came from – But it is widely known that, Edan possess an extraordinary level of reflex when dangers came from behind him. Allowing him to escape almost immediately.

This ability of his... Is also one that makes him the best fencer in the whole Elrios.

"Ready or not, Raven. Here I come."

As calm as his words – Edan's movement shows a dangerously accurate and precise thrust no matter how you look at it.

Unlike most of the fencers, who are pursuing raw strength, both of us know it that a precise and accurate strike aimed at your opponents vital means a lot more than just blindly thrusting at you opponent.

-And now.

Shh, kla! As fast as it came, I immediately parried his Shadow Piercing, And continuing it with my endless barrage of thrust and probably, some slashes within.

"Tch!"

From here, I can see that Edan parrying every last of them – But just as everyone said, the first moment decided it all. The fact that I parried his shadow piercing means that my moves is one step ahead of him. Explaining on how he is parrying every last of the attacks coming from me.

* * *

Third Person's POV

* * *

"Raven is now dominating!"

"Look, Edan-senpai is being driven to the edge!"

"This is epic! I better not miss it this time!"

From where the audiences are, some can be seen staring at the match in awe, while some can be seen recording the 'Epic' duel of two from three best fencers of Elrios.

"Kyaaa~ Raven, You're so cool~!"

"Go! Edan-Senpai! Go~!"

"Don't lose, both of you~!"

As for the girls, seeing the two hot guys in the middle of their match, cheering up for their respective idols. Seeing at a glance throughout the place... was there actually a group of cheerleader, each for one of them? One surely may guess – Seing that in one side, a group with their white cheerleading attire while on the other side, with their red colored one.

"Haaah!"

"Haha, now this is the Raven I know. _Still, if I don't get out of this flurry strike of his..._ Tch! _I guess stealing a chance is harder than I thought, huh?_"

As Raven continuing his flurry of strikes restlessly, Edan, unable to even find a gap to steal a chance, muttered under his breath while endlessly parrying all of the incoming attacks. Believe it or not, Edan hasn't received any hit at all. _But surely if this keeps up, it will tire Edan out faster than usual. I should keep on pressing him like this. _Raven thought.

Once in a while, a 'Tch!' would came out of Edan, marking the fact that his another attempt to break free from Raven's relentless barrage has come to fail. As for Raven... once in a while, he would stole a glance at where Rena is – Apparently, the fact still bothered him after all.

-And it seems that.

It would have been better had he not looking at where she is – That way, he wouldn't have to witness one thing that as others didn't see, only he, is the one who witness is from the distance.

-Rena just got kissed.

And most of all, by the same spiky golden haired guy that was talking with her, before he walked out of the place. Leaving the half dazed Rena, gently touching her cheek – probably at where the kiss took place.

-For some odd reason.

Raven didn't know why, but oddly enough, that one fact somewhat sending his blood boiling that he couldn't tell why. _...That Guy... I don't know why, but somehow, what's with this feeling of thirst for blood? Somewhat, I just don't like this—_

-However.

One thing that Raven forgot—

*KLA!*

"-!"

As he is distracted, within that short moment, Edan cut off Raven's flurry of strikes, making it into the one that came from his own.

And before he could react, Raven felt a sharp pain merged from his feet – Or specifically speaking, his tendon.

_Ghh...! This feeling of pain... Did Edan just use that one move... Cut Tendon? I know that it isn't done by a real rapier-sword. But still...!_ As the feeling of numb taking over one of his feet, Raven can only parry Edan's offensive as much as he could.

-And that's where it came.

Within that sudden moment, Edan's rapier moved faster than one's eye would ever able to catch, and ending it with one straight One Flash through Raven.

"Uoooh! It came out, another of Edan-senpai's Favourite! Shadow Finisher!"

"What the!? I can't see it at all!"

"Did you manage to take the picture?"

"I can't! It's too fast!"

"Kyaa~! Edan-Senpai~!"

That – are pretty much the comment came out of the audiences.

-As for Raven.

"GHK!"

Feeling a sudden multiple pain rested on his body coming out of nowhere. Raven kneeled in one feet, with his rapier supporting him. _Of course, normal person couldn't see it at all. But that Shadow Finisher of his... it was an extremely fast flurry of 13 hits that ends with a One Flash-like finisher – Hence, explaining the name. _Raven thought as he got himself kneeled at where he is. _He sure got me good there. As expected of Blood Edge..._

"Break Out! The Winner is Edan!"

Uoooh! And so many cheers can be heard from the audiences.

-As for Edan.

Walking to where Raven is, he reached out a hand to him.

"Need a hand?"

"Seriously, Edan... Giving you a single chance, and you're a monster as always."

Raven said as he took his hand.

"Haha, you're not bad as well you know. I see completely almost no people who can fought me back like the way you did. You should be proud of yourself."

As the saying goes, Edan came closer to Raven and whispered.

"I take it that it is a problem with girls, no?"

"...How did you know, Edan?"

"Well, honestly speaking, it's new to me to actually saw a spiky blonde haired boy in this school. And to think that he is quite chatty with Rena, there sure is something, isn't it?"

_...So he did see it too, huh? That guy, now that I think about it again, he isn't wearing a uniform like us. What is he doing here? _As Raven's thought goes on, Edan's expression suddenly changed into one that is on alert, as if remembering something important he had forgotten for quite a while.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Edan—"

Not even letting Raven finish, Edan quickly whispered to him... in a grim face while in reality, he is indeed, threatening him.

"Hey, Raven, Listen up. Remember that we are just talking about problem with girls?"

"...And what of it?"

"...Just in case, yes, just in case Noah is looking for me here, tell her that I am not here—"

"EEEEEEDAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

...

...

...Too late.

_Uh-Oh..._ that's the words written all over Edan's face now – While on his side, Raven just chukled while slightly putting his hand in front of his laugh.

"I know that you're going to be late as usual, so I gave you a good 15 minutes to tolerate your lateness, but-! It's been an hour now! Where the hell have you been!? The Student Council's work is pilling up! And I thought we are agreed to work on it!"

One loud voice from a certain girl named Noah silenced the whole place – Yes, everyone knows who she is.

-Student Council President, Noah.

While on the side of the fencers...

"...Great... I'm so into a trouble now..."

"Hahaha, suit yourself, Edan. You know Noah-senpai, once she gets serious, there's no way she will let even the slightest of things off—"

Almost suddenly, Edan grabbed Raven's arms – As if a police apprehending a criminal.

"What the-!?"

Of course, the sudden act took Raven by surprise.

"Edan-senpai is here, Noah-senpai!"

"...Aren't you Edan instead? Your blood colored jacket is obvious."

As Noah stated the obvious, Edan swiftly came with another words to cover it up.

"Actually, as a mark of our chivalry with each other, we exchanged our jacket just for this one day. Now that I think about it, Edan-senpai is the one who propose this. I take it that he said something like, umm... he wants to just have a good nice sleep and not bothered by the troublesome work?"

"Wait! It's not true! He is—"

Before Raven can finish explaining the truth, Edan (pretending to be Raven) quickly got himself to where Noah is.

"Edan is all yours, Noah."

Was all he said before he left. And worst, before Raven (misunderstood as Edan) can make any comment, Noah quickly found herself grabbing his collar. _You are totally fooled, you know... Damn, Edan sure is slick, isn't he? Geez, thanks for the trouble anyway._ Raven thought as he sighed.

"Edan! Were you just trying to slack off again!? Listen up, as the Vice President of The Student Council, You should—"

"WAIT! Would listen to me for a second!? I'm the REAL Raven here!"

After shaking his head for numerous times, as the truth sink in into her mind, she let go of Raven, who is taking his time breathing as he is nearly choked to death.

"...You were saying?"

"Noah. Obviously the one who is walking out just now is Edan himself. I mean, I don't wear any necklace at all."

-Indeed.

Noah recalled that Edan wore a necklace. One that is given by no one but Noah herself. And taking a look at Raven, despite of their nearly similar eye color, hair and face. There is still that difference that separate Edan and Raven.

"Khk, that Edan... I swear..."

_Hoo Boy... Edan, you sure knows how to made the short-tempered Student Council President fly into rage, aren't you? Well, I better treasure my ears, so... _As the thought goes on his hand, Raven calmly cover his ears with his hands tightly. Ready to brace for the incoming impact—

-And once again.

The loud screams that says 'Edan' in full of rage can be heard throughout the whole school.

-Probably.

Noah's scream is loud enough to wake even the death...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

On top of the tower in the school, to person can be seen. One, is lazily got himself half-sleeping on the roof, while another one, drinking one out of his 7 drinks he just bought out of the vending machine earlier.

Even on top of the tallest building within the University, Noah's loud scream still can be heard.

"Hmm? Edan, I think somebody just called your name."

"...No, Valak. I don't hear a thing. NOT AT ALL..."

_I don't hear anything, I don't hear anything, I don't hear anything, I don' hear anything, I don't hear anything and most of all, I don't hear Noah, screaming my name out loud for Maker's sake. Yes, I don't hear anything, I don't hear anything... _In his mind, he keeps enchanting those words. Closing his eyes with his face staring into the sky, Edan's face is one that is could care less of everything else.

"And this voice... I take it that it is Noah who is screaming."

"I don't know a certain purple haired girl who likes blue as her favorite color nor a Student Counil President who is keep looking and dragging me into everything named Noah, Valak. Spare me. I don't know tha person."

"*Sweatdropped*...Apparently, for someone who claims to not knowing her, you're awfully good at describing her, you know."

"*sigh* Just leave me be. To begin with, I don't even want to be a part of The Student Council – It's Noah who drags me into it."

Whuu. Both sides can be seen enjoying the wind as they chatted.

"—And as a side note, I don't hear anything okay—"

"...If you're so against it in being a part of Student Council."

Before he can finish his deadpan denial, Edan's words is immediately be cut by Valak's calm words.

"If you're so against it on being one.. then why would you even bother to be The Vice President up until now?"

-It rings a bell on Edan's mind now.

As Valak said, Edan now find that one fact as something that is both, strange, and somewhat, it is strangely true. _Now that I think about it... Why am I actually taking her offer to become one anyway?_ Puzzled by his own actions, The calm breeze of wind and the silence of the pace gave him some time to think about it.

"...Anyway, here."

As Edan's thought goes one, Valak passed one of the drinks.

"Thanks."

And Edan gladly took the offer.

* * *

_How about Elsword? Let's find out..._

* * *

_Hmm... how should I return this_? As the thought crossed his mind, he looked at the bat phone strap he got in his hands. _I take it that Aisha dropped it when she was surrounded by those fans of hers. But now... how should I return this? And come to think of it again... where is she?_

Walking with only using his instinct leading on, Elsword found himself at a place he is very familiar with – Given that it is one place where he usually goes when he is ditching classes.

-The Arcade.

Mostly known to students as Game Center.

As always, Elsword is very familiar with whatever kind of games inside it – On one side, one can see the air hockey while on the other side, there are the basketball games, shooting games and so much more. Including one where you can get a doll out of it.

Normally speaking, that one last game that he saw is particularly not even interesting at all for him – But for now, there's a reason as to why his eyes are fixed to that one game.

-Aisha.

Looking through the glass, she saw at the dolls with a longing gaze, which is taking away Elsword's attention. _Aisha? What is she doing here?_

"...So Cute..."

* * *

Elsword's POV

* * *

"...So Cute..."

...

...What?

I wish to believe that I misheard it – But from this kind of range, there's no way I hear it wrong.

Aisha saying something delicate like that, makes me feel a little bit... weak. I mean... what the heck!?

Well, sure enough the puppets are cute...But still, is that something the stubborn-head and ever-obnoxious Aisha who hold a terribly large amount of pride should be saying?

Just like a puma watching its prey through the bushes, I watched Aisha while half hiding from her presence.

(Come to think of it again, aren't this called stalking?)

-No.

I am not stalking her alright. I'm just merely watching her from where she can't see me so I can see on how she would react normally without her knowing. Yep. This isn't stalking alright... Who am I fooling anyway – I AM stalking her.

-Sigh

Okay, forget that one – for now, I better take a better look on her.

It's not like stalking is my hobby. But seeing something rare, I guess I'll be here a bit longer then.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Taking a better look, Elsword chuckled, seeing Aisha can actually make such expression. Perhaps for him, to actually saw her in another expression other than one where they would argue constantly, it is something else that he somewhat, enjoy unconsciously.

_Sure enough, that's a cute expression alright – But this isn't going anywhere..._ Seeing that Aisha did nothing but staring at the plushes, Elsword finally gave up, and decided to got himself to where she is – Elsword himself knows that sooner or later, he would burst into laugh if he keeps it up anyway.

The reason why he chose to came out now.

"It sure is cute, isn't it?"

Knowing the all-too-familiar voice, Aisha backed away in reflex.

"E-Elsword!? Why are you here!?"

"Oh me? Well, I'm just simply happen to passing by this way, and that's when I saw you."

"...You're not stalking, are you?"

"Of course not! It's not like I was hiding behind the wall while taking a good look at You, making such an unusually cute face and suddenly came out since I'm nearing my limit on not laughing at it. Really, I'm not stalking—"

-Gasp.

_Fr-From all of the words in existence! How I could I even say that! And most of all.. RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! _Shouting out his fatal mistakes in mind, Elsword. As he came to, he quickly cut his words off.

-As for Aisha...

"...So you were stalking me..."

Saying her word between her anger and embarassment, Aisha forced it so that it sounds as if she is extremely calm.

The result? It came out as if it sounds ghostly. And with a seemingly audible _Snap!_ Coming out of her, Elsword couldn't help but thought _Holy crap! That's scary..._

-The atmosphere froze.

"...Elsword, you really are—"

"Wait! I can explain—"

"You're the worst!"

-WHAM! As her face is in complete redness, swinging her bag at elsword, she got him real good before running away.

* * *

Elsword's POV

* * *

"Ghk... Man... that seriously hurts..."

I know that Aisha is never an athletic type but, I gotta say – She hits really hard.

Brushing my cheek while getting up, I quickly reminded by what I supposed to do.

"Oh right, I should return this phone strap to Aisha... *sigh* but since it came to this... how should I make her listen to me first?"

Surely, I don't want another hit out of hers at me of course.

(Come to think of it again...)

Now that I take a better look at the dolls inside The Catcher, one of them is actually resembles the bat in this phone strap of hers.

-And

I'm not really hearing much but, from the girl's chat, I take it that Aisha is taking a liking to this... uhh... what was its name? Angkor Bat? Yep, I think that's the name.

"Hmm..."

Taking one more glance at the Angkor doll inside... I'm wondering if that was the one that attract her attention to even going as far as saying... I hate to mention, since it feels really awkward, but she did just described it as cute, no?

(Now then, what should I do...)

* * *

Third Person's POV

* * *

_Really, Elsword is the worst among the worst kind of person I ever met! Hmph_! Sulking in her mind, Aisha keeps walking her way home that she didn't notice a person was already waiting.

"...Yo, Aisha."

-It's Elsword.

Normally speaking, just how did he get in here first? Good question – Aisha also asked the same thing in mind.

-However.

"Why... you... ELSWORD! Just what the—"

Apparently, she still got some of her anger impended inside. She made another swung with her bag at him yet again – But as fast as it came, Elsword suddenly went missing from her vision.

"Huh? Where did he go—"

"Alright. Now it's done."

Unknown to her, Elsword is already besides her – With her phone on his hand.

"Wha-Give it back!"

Which Aisha snatched almost immediately.

"You... why would you—"

"Before you make another complaint like usual, why don't you take a look at your phone?"

Half annoyed and somewhat curious, taking a look at her phone, Aisha noticed that the bat phone strap that she was looking for the whole time is already there.

"Eh? How did this..."

"I take it that was dropped at the time you were surrounded by your fans that you dropped this. And..."

Elsword's words trailled of, and the fact that some hint of redness can be seen on his face is somewhat, making Aisha more curious.

"...And?"

With her content face being in the between of happy and angry, she urged Elsword to continue.

-As for Elsword.

_Ghk! I know saying this means that I am cutting off million years of my good lifespan! But... Geez! Snap out of it Elsword! Just say it and then go away! There's no ulterior motives at all in this. Yes, there's nothing like that, not even in the tiniest bit. _As if half speaking to himself in his head, shaking his head to banish the unnecessary thoughts, Elsword quickly got something out of his bag.

Revealing a bat doll – Or, to be precise. An Angkor Bat doll.

"...Here."

Giving the doll to Aisha with a somewhat unsure tone as if trying to decide whether it was the best thing to do or not, Elsword scratched his head while averting his gaze away as Aisha stared in disbelieve.

"This is exactly from The Catcher back then... you actually grabbed it for me?"

"No, it's just, umm... well, you like it, don't you? So... well, let's just say I feel a little guilty back then and... look, I know that we constantly argued from the first day at school, but still... how should I say it... If only you and I were not starting on the wrong foot, I take it that we can actually be a bestfriend. Yeah, I think that's that."

Trying to find the best excuse for it, Elsword's words came out in a rather somewhat messy way as it goes. Looking back at the doll after hearing his reasons, she came up with something good in mind.

"...You really are stalking me, even to this extent?"

Making a very dark expression and unhappy tone – Elsword is taken aback by the sudden change of mood.

This – isn't what he would expect as a response from her.

"Wha!? Wait, Aisha! I'm just—"

"*giggle* Tehee~ I'm just kidding, silly!"

Mood swing, she became cheerful all of the sudden.

"*sigh* Damn, I thought you were angry for good. Sheesh..."

"Anyway, thanks for the doll, Eldork~"

"Sure, you're welco-hey! *sigh* man, I shouldn't have described you as 'cute' I guess. Since you really are just as uncute."

"What did you just say? Elsword?"

-Gasp. Now he realized that he just said it out loud. _Did I just ACTUALLY saying that for real!? _Elsword thought, while at the same time, trying to regain his composure.

"Uhh, No! It's nothing! Really!"

Puzzled at first from his strangely specific denial, it only took some seconds before a smile curled on her face. Of course, she also came up with an idea to back it up.

"Hmm~ Were you trying to say that you... like me~? Elsword~?"

Putting up a grin with a finger on lips, Aisha grin at him seductively. This made Elsword's face redder than ever.

"No! Of course not! Definitely not! Why would I like somebody like you anyway!?"

_...Ouch._ Aisha, losing the expression on her face, she is walking to where Elsword is – And somehow managed to actually frighten Elsword, given that due to her expression, he couldn't guess what would come up next.

"Eh? Aisha—Yeeeeoooowch!"

...And pinced Elsword's nose very, very hard...

"...I take it that there's a better way in saying it. Elsword..."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! My bad, okay!?"

Slowly got his nose released, Elsword rubbed it along with the feeling of pain from it.

"Geez, you don't need to pinch me that hard, you know. I felt like my nose is tearing apart..."

"That's because you're being stupid."

Before Elsword can bite back – Mood Swing – Aisha's face turned into one that is all cheerful in the matter of a moment while hugging the Angkor doll. Seeing her change of expression, the urge to make a complaint suddenly went away from Elsword.

_Well, despite of what she said, she seemed to like it very much though. I guess that's enough. _Elsword thought, seeing Aisha making a happy face, hugging the Angkor doll in arms. For that moment, he thought her expression as cute.

"Well... I guess that's that. See you at school, Aisha."

Trying to hide his embarrasment, Elsword bid his farewell and walked away. Added with a waving hand as he goes without turning back until his figure vanished from Aisha's vision.

_I guess he isn't so bad after all._ As her thought goes, Aisha herself didn't notice that a cute smile just making its way on her face.

"Thank you, Elsword."

* * *

_And now, let's rewind the time a bit..._

_To unfold what most of people didn't recognize at all..._

_-That is._

_To let us see on what's behind the shadow..._

* * *

Third Person's POV

* * *

"Alright, I got it now."

Walking out of the arcade, Elsword said as he looked at the Angkor Bat doll he just got from the Star Catcher.

_Hmm... I take it that she went that way. And recalling her house... yes! I can still get there faster than her if I keep running! _Rushing toward Aisha's house, he put the doll inside his bag and left. _Come to think of it again... why would I go through the trouble anyway? _.As Elsword ran, he scanned through the area.

"I guess a shortcut won't hurt."

-Shh, tap! Leaping into the air, he is now running through the building, jumping from one to another as if it is not a problem for him at all – Which is of course, something that normal people normally couln't do. _Your teachings sure came in handy sis. Watch me, as I wil become stronger!_

As he kept on leaping from building through building – One thing that he didn't recognize at all...

-A person.

Leaning on the wall with his arms crossed on top of a building at where Elsword couldn't see. As Elsword made his way and went away, his closed eyes are now open as Elsword passed him right in front of him.

"...So that's Elsword huh? You brother and sister sure looks quite a like, huh? Elsa?"

Walking out of the shadow, the figure revealed himself as the silver haired and dark blue eyed boy. Seeing at Elsword until he is lost from his vision.

-Plll. Plll.

As his phone rang, he immediately answer it.

"Hoo, so it's you Elsa? Speaking of the right timing just right after I said your name."

"_My, my~ Did you miss me that much~?"_

Hearing Elsa's flirty and seductive voice—

The said boy couldn't help but got a complex expression on his face – He is somewhat smiling, yet, a nerve perhaps can be seen on his head by now.

"...Wrong person. I guess I'll end this call now—"

"_Wait up! Valken, I'm just messing around. *sigh* you're no fun at all."_

Nearly ending the call – As Elsa's voice can be heard, the boy put down his urge to end the call almost immediately.

-Revealed that his name is Valken.

"Geez, you always do that, Elsa. Good grief that you're not exactly here or else, I doubt I won't be having a hard time getting my sanity in check. Thank Maker for that..."

"_Hahaha, sarcasstic and cynical as usual, aren't you? Valken? You know what you were doing back then~"_

-Expressionlessly.

Hearing the phrase 'what you were doing back then', once again, within his silence, his hand urged to press the one single button that would end the call right away—

"Okay, okay! I'll get serious Valken! Don't close the call yet."

"...Took you LONG ENOUGH to actually saying that one word I've been waiting for."

"_Well~ I couldn't help it. Husband and Wife are mean to be romantically involved with each other, you know~"_

"...Who the hell is your husband anyway. Don't go call random people like that. We're not even married, and I'm just a 2nd-year high school student in terms of age. You're not making sense at all, really..."

"_Well, it couldn't be helped. Even a girl as reserved as me is actually taking interest in you after all."_

"...I highly DOUBT that a girl who kept on flirting and calling a certain person as 'Husband' without any guile at all can be considered as 'reserved' itself."

Sighing with his usual sarcassm in his way of speaking, Elsa can be heard laughing through the phone.

-Really.

Those two sure get along well.

"_Anyway, have you met my little brother?"_

"Yeah. Just some minutes ago, actually."

"_So? What do you think of him?"_

"If I have to make a wise comment..."

Walking around as the scenery of the city reflected on his eyes from the high place at where he is—

"That boy... surely, he will become stronger."

"_And to add it on, he is the same age as you, Valken. I'm sure you'll get along with him."_

"...I take it that's the reason why I was sent here, wasn't it?"

"_I want you to help him out as he grows stronger and most of all, to surpass me."_

"...Aren't you going to regret it?"

"_Why should I? I would be standing highly in proud instead if he is to able to pull that off. After all, there's no greater satisfaction for an older sibling other than seeing their younger sibling surpassing them, you know?"_

"Haha, whatever you say, Elsa. I'll just do what I must anyway."

"_Anyway, back to bussiness."_

-As Elsa said.

Valken's face now can be seen at its calmness and yet, the sharp gaze of his eyes told another tale in being serious at the same time.

"_Lastly checked, we, The Elite Pursuit manage to found out a certain place where one of the 'Most Wanted' probably hiding."_

"The Elite Pursuit huh... I take it that you are the one who found it out."

"_Actually, no. It was the 'Deadly Chaser' who found it."_

"...So Chung found it, huh? Speaking of which, if he is the one who found it first, why wouldn't he just take care of it while he's at it?"

"_Well, he said it got something to do with the director, and the Ball Dance for the celebrities, so it can't be helped."_

"...That God damn young actor... He sure is enjoying himself, huh?"

"_Ah, speaking of which, I attend the dance with Chung here. So give me any progress on what you will found out. I'll send the coordinate right away."_

"...Simply saying, both of you are taking your sweet time while I have to work like hell here? Great. I'll give you guys an earful later on."

"_It's not like we are here without a purpose. Currently, we are doing an undercover. You know, one of the person we are suspecting at, Ran."_

"I see. Well, whatever then, 'Saviour'. Just give me the coordinate. Speaking of which, not even The Enforcer knows this, I take it?"

"_Being within a part of a highly authorized special force, you know that you can't rely on the government that much. Well, take care, Valken."_

-Pip. And that's the end of the call.

Seconds after that, another message is in – Showing a coordinate to a certain place.

"Area 17... The abandoned old factory at the outskirts of the city, huh? Why am I not surprised at all..."

_Thinking in the perpective of the criminals, surely such kind of place would be painfully fitting in to serve my purpose. I mean, what kind of normal person would do in such place anyway? But then again, this make short of my work. Well then... _Seeing at the far distance. Valken stepped away to where his next destination is.

* * *

_At night within the old factory..._

* * *

Valken's POV

* * *

Walking without making any sound of steps, I got myself wandering around the said place. Looking for someone who I don't even know.

Being part of the Enforcer of the government, his kind of work is something natural for us already.

-And most of all.

Being part of the Elite Pursuit, along with Elsa and Chung, you can say that we own privillages greater than any of the normal enforcer of justice have despite of our age.

(Speaking of which... It's really quiet in here...)

Last time if I ever remembered it, there's a saying that 'There is always a calm before the storm', right? – More reason for me to not letting my guard down.

-Still.

Is this really the right place, Chung? If you mean only to mess around with me, then surely, I'll give you a nicely thorough beating for wasting my time like this—

-Krrk.

(-!)

What was that?

And right after that... footsteps? Am I being stalked all along this entire time?

(Whoever that is, he won't get away from me...!)

I take it that he took a left turn this way—

"Wild Charge!"

(-!)

-BASH!

I couldn't really tell what that was – But one thing I knew, I just got myself through the unsteady walls for some good couple of times.

(What the hell was that!?)

A punch, perhaps? I couldn't tell much because of the darkness, but it seemed that was a punch that was hitting me just now – The question is, who?

(Who would be able to have such strength in a punch-!)

Like a bulb suddenly brighten, I knew it very well that I am familiar with this kind of punch from before...

-Valak.

Formerly a member of the Elite Pursuit as well.

That is, before he is deemed as missing in action.

(He is here?)

And before I could got up perfectly—

-Shink, shink, shink, slash!

Relying solely in reflex, In front of my eyes, I take it that some strands of my hair just cut off.

-And what's more.

Since when did the ground and the walls around me were full of slash marks?

And while I thought of this... Hearing the sound of things destroyed all around me, I take it that they can see me despite of the darkness, just like me – Moreover, unlike usual criminals... their move are completely on a different level.

"Tch!"

Getting out of this darkness take priority first – But how do I get out from this cramped place?

(I recalled that this building is pretty old, so...)

Dodging the incoming attack – which is destroying through the wall behind me – something that is seemingly cutting the flow of wind is making its way to me. Which is grazing my cheek as I got away from it.

-There are two of them.

But quality beats quantity – Unlike the people I usually pursue, who are many in numbers but are al incompetences, these two are on a whole different kind of level.

(I don't want to do this... but I guess I got no choice...)

-I recalled that there is one skill.

One skill that I used quite frequently in days back then with Elsa and Chung – This better works as I predicted.

Deeply breathing, I prepared for the moment those two might come right at me—

(-Now!)

"Magna Crush!"

-CRASH!

Following the shockwave and the tremor out of my stomp – Just as I predicted – Given that this old building seems to about fell apart, the ceiling is starting to shake harder... before it collapse.

(This will buy me some time at least. But it won't be funny if I am buried under the rubble I made myself...)

Using the opportunity, I escaped from the two who were chasing after me. At least they will be having a hard time by now.

(Hmm...)

If my mind serves me correctly... I think that one place will serve my purpose just right.

-It better be.

* * *

Third Person's POV

* * *

Reaching the rooftop, Valken quickly pulled out his phone – Just as he predict – The signal is very low even when he is already at the outside and moreover, at a very high place.

_Tch! I'm starting to see why they are choosing this place... Still, I better make a call at those two – Surely the two I fought just now is in a whole different caliber compared to what we usually fought— _Before he could make a call, his vision caught that a shadow of something covered him.

-Turns out that it is a falling tower.

"-!"

-CRASH!

*rumble**rumble*

-Fortunately.

He could react just on time. Leaping away from the danger zone, the old factory now got its huge tower crashing through until it hit the ground, further destroying the place.

-Grab!

(-!)

Within that seconds where he leaped away, A firm grip placed itself on his leg – and threw him all the way to a floor below where he was – still on the outside.

"GHK!"

Having the feeling of his body smashed into the hard concrete, once again, the feeling of dread coming out of nowhere.

"Wild... Charge!"

Being unable to move, Valken can only put his hands in front of him as a means of guard – Thanks to that, the hit just got him crashed through all of the wall—

-Until the very edge of it.

"Damn it!"

In reflex, at the very last of the line, he managed to get a grip at the very tip of the rooftop. With his body already falling, only relying on the one arm that is keeping him from the dreadful height under him.

-tap! Looking up, he saw three igure before him. One, is being the most near to him, and he remembered very well, who is it from the pictures ever given to him.

Dark long blue haired and light blue eyed guy with his blue attire, added with a dark blue jacket adorned with white furs on the neck part of it.

-For him, there's no mistaking it.

"You are...!"

"It's been quite a while, isn't it?"

As he walked closer to Valken – Under the radiance of the full moon, the face that is hidden within the darkness is now visible.

"Valken. The White Dragon."

"—Berthe!"

As a devilish grin took place on his face, Berthe saw at the good opportunity of 'disposing' the person – Valken – who is right in front of him.

Given that, he stepped at the one hand that is keeping Valken from falling away.

"Ironic, isn't it? Probably I am the last person you will ever see by now."

"Berthe... So you're here after all."

"Apparently, this time, the stars are on my side. Surely I won't repeat the fatal mistake of going alone against you like the 3 times back then. I'm not here to shorten my lifespan—"

He put even more force to his feet, causing Valken to wince a bit.

"—Mister Elite Pursuit."

"Tch! You... I take it that from the rumours, many of the enforcers were sent after you. And so far, none ever returned yet. The government keep losing track on you, and even when they have an eye, it will be either you, disappear, or the eye itself disappear... Tell me, what did you do to them?"

An evil smirk take over his face.

"Hmm... Who knows?"

"Why you Berthe—"

"I gotta admit, I would rather go against the odds with the enforcers rather than going one on one with you – But this way, I take it not even the fang of the feared White Dragon would reach me, eh?"

"Ghk..."

With his right hand under Berthe's feet, slowly, he reached out with his left hand—

That is, before a something that is long and sharp, found its tip on his neck.

"...Don't even try to make a suspicious move... Valken."

"...!"

Another familiar voice – followed by the face that is making him sure of it.

"...Edan?"

"..."

"I doubt he can give you an answer by now."

And another voice that is came closer which Valken is familiar with—

-Valak.

" You guys... what are exactly in the world are you two doing!? He's Berthe! One of The Most Wanted on the list within the government!"

"...We know that much."

Still disbelieving the fact that the two familiar face stands before Berthe, Valken's calm face is mixed with a cold and rather holding a deep anger on his voice.

"...This is better not being the reason why both of you were missing on action for quite a year, and then resigned from being the part of Elite Pursuit..."

"...I wish I can give you the answer, my friend."

"Edan!"

"Hahahaha~! Such a tear-jerker for a reunion... NOT."

As Valken and Edan's words goes, Berthe's laugh and commented at it.

-Whuu.

The cold wind of the night is brushing against Valken's skin.

-Taking a better look at where he is.

Valken, within the short seconds, got the image of how he is, clinging at the end of an unfinished highway, that is happen to be connecting the old factory where they were to above the city below him.

Much more than that, the wall that he was breaking through back then was apparently, walls that were created in order to close the road, given that it is still yet to be finished.

"It's quite a beautiful view, isn't it?"

Seeing the light of the town at night, Berthe seemed to be enjoying the sight as if he is the king itself.

The contrast can be seen on Valken of course – As his eyes are now eyeing the height on how far he is from the ground below him.

"Hmm... 296 meters above ground billiard... Wonder if you will ever survive the fall? White Dragon? Well then..."

With that, Berthe kicked away the last hope for Valken to maintain his lifeline.

-That is.

The only one hand that is gripping at the tip of the incomplete highways.

"...Tch!"

Almost in reflex, he reached out with his other hand, yet—

-Slash.

One single invisible slash rendered his other hand numb – Making him fail to grasp it for the very last of seconds.

From the tip of the blade that is now dyed by the droplets of blood – It was Edan who did that.

-And now.

296 meters above the ground – Valken is falling out from such a high altitude.

Crashing through the glass dome that is marking each of the floor on the building he was falling at – He keeps falling while breaking through the glass.

"Ghk! Gah! ARGH!"

As the sound of agony kept going on far away until it can no longer be heard, a satisfied smirk can be seen on Berthe's face.

"At last! With this, the White Dragon is no more! Haha... ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Laughing as he is – Under the full moon, his madness is just only at the beggining of all of it.

-And from now on.

Under the full moon's night... the curtain, has arised.

* * *

**Alright, that's for chapter 2! =3**

**I hope I'm not messing up on the last part. -_- Still, I hope you guys are enjoying it! =3**

**Don't forget to review =3**

* * *

**Note :**

**1. A little about Raven and Rena =3**

**2. The spiky blonde haired boy... Perhaps you already knew him? =3 Feel free to guess~ =3**

**3. The guy's name is Valken =3 More about him will come out later =3**

**4. About Elsa... More about her will come out later =3**

**5. At first, I'm not actually planning on making any OC. But since the idea came, I finally made one, explaining Valken =3 But don't worry readers, I will make sure that this isn't an OC-centric story =3**

**6. Stay tuned for the next chapter! =3**

**7. Just a little spoiler : I think I'll add more scene for Eve and... well, feel free to guess =3 That is, on the next chapter =3**


End file.
